Vodka and Gummy Bears
by SynysterMoxley
Summary: Deans best friend is in the hospital after suffering a nearly fatal accident.He feels he's about to lose everything until Bayley comes along.


Dean didn't really know what to think when he got the phone call everything just stood still and he could feel himself slowly losing his nerve. He threw his cellphone against the locker room wall, not really caring if the expensive device broke or not. His best friend got into a car accident and no one was sure if he was going to make it after surgery. He pulled at his hair not really knowing what the hell to do, he had to go out and have a match in a few minutes but there was no way he'd be able to go out there when his best friend was dying in a hospital. He stepped back, slowly dropping to the ground with his face in his hands. Letting all the anger and sadness that had been building up out as he started sobbing.

Bayley was walking around backstage, she was a bit lost, Paige told her she could come to RAW with her so she could enjoy her match against Alicia Fox. But she looked away for two minutes…maybe more since the whole wwe roster was pretty attractive and that was quiet distracting and Paige was gone.

She walked around for a through a corridor and suddenly bumped into two large men."I'm sorry!"She blurted out as fast as she could and looked up at the two men."T-The Shield!"She squeaked as she took a look at Seth and Roman. They smiled slightly at her."Hey, Bayley isn't it?"Seth said." We'd love to stay and chat but we're in a hurry."Roman scratched the back of his head in an irritated way.

"Yeah,I-I get it you have a match with Evolution!"She said excitedly, she then noticed that one member of the trio was missing."Where's Dean?"

Seth sighed."We don't know and our match was supposed to start 5 minutes ago."Bayley looked worried, there was no show if The Shield didn't perform tonight and that would be terrible!"Oh,have you seen him anywhere?"Roman asked.

Bayley shook her head, making her pony tail jump."No."She frowned, but her face lit up when she suddenly got an idea."You want me to help you guys?"Bayley looked up at them expectantly.

Seth and Roman looked at each other for a moment before nodding."Sure,why don't you look around the locker rooms while we look around the back?"Seth gave her a soft smile before heading off with Roman."Don't worry, I'll find him!"She ran off, nearly tripping.

She walked past the locker room when she heard a weird noise. She furrowed her brows and walked in, she followed the sound until she saw Dean Ambrose crouched down on the ground crying…was she seeing straight? He didn't even notice her walk in.

Bayley slowly approached him and sat down in front of him. She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder."Are y-you ok?" She gave The Shield member a concerned look. It was an odd sight to see a guy like Ambrose crying."Do I look ok to you?!"Dean growled and looked at her with his puffed and red eyes.

That caused her to jump."Why are you crying?"She was still really concerned about him.

"Why the fuck would you care?"Dean rubbed the falling tears away from his face. He was being cruel, but he hated being caught like this."Just get out of here and leave me the hell alone!"He yelled causing Bayley to jump again.

"Y-you don't have to be so mean!"Bayley pouted, she was only worried about him."I'm just w-worried that's all!"

Dean laughed."Worried?!"He got up close to Bayley's face."Your best friend isn't dying, how could you know what worried fucking means you bonehead!"He spat. Bayley just looked at him in shock. Dean started laughing again, but this time it slowly turned into sobs."It's all my fault!"He yanked at his hair.

"Stop that!"She pulled Dean's hands away from his head."It's not your fault!"Bayley held onto Dean's hand to prevent him from doing anymore damage to himself.

"Let go!"Dean tried pulling his hands out of Bayleys grasp. He didn't have time for any of this."I told him to drive up to the show…he'd be ok if I didn't invite him over."

Bayley frowned. "It's not."She pulled Dean into one of her famous hugs. Dean's eyes widened in shock at the sudden gesture, he didn't know how to react to it at slowly brought his arms around Bayley and hugged her back tightly. He let his head fall into her shoulder and starting letting everything out again.

Bayley held him near for what seemed like hours. Dean pulled away from the affectionate diva, looking at her with his watery eyes."Thanks." He mumbled. They both felt footsteps in the locker room and sprung up from the cold ground they were sitting on."Dean!"Roman ran in, Seth followed soon after."Where the hell have you been!?We had to be out there tonight!"Dean just shrugged."I'll tell you guys later,alright?"Dean walked past them. He stopped in his tracks and looked over at Bayley."Umm meet me later? I'll be waiting for you when the show ends. "He continued walking, leaving them all confused.

Dean was glad they didn't really have match by the end of the night. He couldn't really handle that, not with what was going on. Dean sat at the hood of the car they'd rented for him, he took a puff out of the cigarette he had in his mouth. He wanted to see Bayley again. She actually seemed like someone he could vent out to without the issue of getting judged. He saw Bayley walk out and jumped off the hood, he threw the cigarette away in the process. He smiled at her."He-" Bayley jumped over and hugged him."Are you ok now?"She clung tightly onto him.

"Yeah,But I won't be if you keep suffocating me."Dean tore Bayley girl was actually really strong.

"S-sorry!"Took a step back from him. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable; she did that to a lot of people.

Dean chuckled."Don't worry about it. "he patted her head, making her blush."Wanna head back to the hotel?"Dean asked."Looks like everyone else did by now."Bayley looked around and noticed there weren't any cars in the parking lot except for Deans. She laughed."Sure."


End file.
